1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to the fabrication of integrated circuits, and, more particularly, to various methods of forming replacement gate structures for semiconductor devices, such as transistors, and the resulting semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In modern integrated circuits, such as microprocessors, storage devices and the like, a very large number of circuit elements, especially transistors, are provided on a restricted chip area. Transistors come in a variety of shapes and forms, e.g., planar transistors, FinFET transistors, nanowire devices, etc. Irrespective of the physical configuration of the transistor device, each device comprises drain and source regions and a gate electrode structure positioned above and between the source/drain regions. Upon application of an appropriate control voltage to the gate electrode, a conductive channel region forms between the drain region and the source region.
For many early device technology generations, the gate structures of most transistor elements (planar and FinFET devices) were comprised of a plurality of silicon-based materials, such as a silicon dioxide and/or silicon oxynitride gate insulation layer, in combination with a polysilicon gate electrode. However, as the channel length of aggressively scaled transistor elements has become increasingly smaller, many newer generation devices employ gate structures that contain alternative materials in an effort to avoid the short channel effects which may be associated with the use of traditional silicon-based materials in reduced channel length transistors. For example, in some aggressively scaled transistor elements, which may have channel lengths on the order of approximately 10-32 nm or less, gate structures that include a so-called high-k dielectric gate insulation layer (k-value of approximately 10 or greater) and one or more metal layers that function as the gate electrode have been implemented. Such alternative gate structures—typically known as high-k/metal gate structures (HK/MG structures)—have been shown to provide significantly enhanced operational characteristics over the heretofore more traditional silicon dioxide/polysilicon gate structure configurations.
One well-known processing method that has been used for forming a transistor with a high-k/metal gate structure is the so-called “gate last” or “replacement gate” technique. The replacement gate process may be used when forming planar devices or 3D devices. FIGS. 1A-1E simplistically depict one illustrative prior art method for forming an HK/MG replacement gate structure using a replacement gate technique on a planar transistor device. As shown in FIG. 1A, the process includes the formation of a basic transistor structure above a semiconducting substrate 12 in an active area defined by a shallow trench isolation structure 13. At the point of fabrication depicted in FIG. 1A, the device 10 includes a sacrificial gate insulation layer 14, a dummy or sacrificial gate electrode 15, sidewall spacers 16, a layer of insulating material 17 and source/drain regions 18 formed in the substrate 12. The various components and structures of the device 10 may be formed using a variety of different materials and by performing a variety of known techniques. For example, the sacrificial gate insulation layer 14 may be comprised of silicon dioxide, the sacrificial gate electrode 15 may be comprised of polysilicon, the sidewall spacers 16 may be comprised of silicon nitride and the layer of insulating material 17 may be comprised of silicon dioxide. The source/drain regions 18 may be comprised of implanted dopant materials (N-type dopants for NMOS devices and P-type dopants for PMOS devices) that are implanted into the substrate 12 using known masking and ion implantation techniques. Of course, those skilled in the art will recognize that there are other features of the transistor 10 that are not depicted in the drawings for purposes of clarity. For example, so-called halo implant regions are not depicted in the drawings, as well as various layers or regions of silicon/germanium that are typically found in high performance PMOS transistors. At the point of fabrication depicted in FIG. 1A, the various structures of the device 10 have been formed and a chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) process has been performed to remove any materials above the sacrificial gate electrode 15 (such as a protective cap layer (not shown) comprised of silicon nitride) so that at least the sacrificial gate electrode 15 may be removed.
As shown in FIG. 1B, one or more etching processes are performed to remove the sacrificial gate electrode 15 and the sacrificial gate insulation layer 14 to thereby define a replacement gate cavity 20 where an HK/MG replacement gate structure will subsequently be formed. Typically, the sacrificial gate insulation layer 14 is removed as part of the replacement gate technique, as depicted herein. However, the sacrificial gate insulation layer 14 may not be removed in all applications. Even in cases where the sacrificial gate insulation layer 14 is intentionally removed, there will typically be a very thin native oxide layer (not shown) that forms on the substrate 12 within the gate cavity 20.
Next, as shown in FIG. 1C, various layers of material that will constitute the HK/MG replacement gate structure 30 are formed in the gate cavity 20. The materials used for HK/MG replacement gate structures 30 for NMOS and PMOS devices are typically different. For example, the replacement gate structure 30 for an NMOS device may be comprised of a high-k gate insulation layer 30A, such as hafnium oxide, having a thickness of approximately 2 nm, a first metal layer 30B (e.g., a layer of titanium nitride with a thickness of about 1-2 nm), a second metal layer 30C—a so-called work function adjusting metal layer for the NMOS device—(e.g., a layer of titanium-aluminum or titanium-aluminum-carbon with a thickness of about 5 nm), a third metal layer 30D (e.g., a layer of titanium nitride with a thickness of about 1-2 nm), and a bulk metal layer 30E, such as aluminum or tungsten.
Ultimately, as shown in FIG. 1D, one or more CMP processes are performed to remove excess portions of the gate insulation layer 30A, the first metal layer 30B, the second metal layer 30C, the third metal layer 30D and the bulk metal layer 30E positioned outside of the gate cavity 20 to thereby define the HK/MG replacement gate structure 30 for an illustrative NMOS device. Typically, an HK/MG replacement gate structure 30 for a PMOS device does not include as many metal layers as does an NMOS device. For example, an HK/MG gate structure 30 for a PMOS device may only include the high-k gate insulation layer 30A, a single layer of titanium nitride—the work function adjusting metal for the PMOS device—having a thickness of about 3-4 nm, and the bulk metal layer 30E.
FIG. 1E depicts the device 10 after several process operations were performed. First, one or more recess etching processes were performed to remove upper portions of the various materials within the cavity 20 so as to form a gate-cap recess within the gate cavity 20. Then, a gate cap layer 31 was formed in the gate-cap recess above the recessed gate materials. The gate cap layer 31 is typically comprised of silicon nitride and it may be formed by depositing a layer of gate cap material so as to over-fill the gate-cap recess formed in the gate cavity and, thereafter, performing a CMP process to remove excess portions of the gate cap material layer positioned above the surface of the layer of insulating material 17. The gate cap layer 31 is formed so as to protect the underlying gate materials during subsequent processing operations.
As the gate length of transistor devices has decreased, the physical size of the gate cavity 20 has also decreased. Thus, it is becoming physically difficult to fit all of the layers of material needed for an HK/MG replacement gate structure 30 within such reduced-size gate cavities, particularly for NMOS devices, due to the greater number of layers of material that are typically used to form the HK/MG structures for the NMOS devices. For example, as gate lengths continue to decrease, voids or seams may be formed as the various layers of material are deposited into the gate cavity 20. FIG. 1F is a somewhat enlarged view of an illustrative NMOS device that is provided in an attempt to provide the reader with some idea of just how limited the lateral space 20S is within the gate cavity 20 of an NMOS device as the various metal layers 30A-30D are formed in the gate cavity 20. In FIG. 1F, the internal sidewall surfaces of the spacers 16 define a gate cavity 20 having a substantially uniform width 20S throughout the height or depth of the gate cavity 20. As the layers of material in the gate stack for the device are formed in the cavity 20, the remaining space 39 within the gate cavity 20 becomes very small. As the latter metal layers are formed, the lateral space 39 may be about 1-2 nm in width or even smaller. In some cases, the space 39 may be essentially non-existent. This may lead to a so-called “pinch-off” of metal layers such that voids or seams may be formed in the overall gate stack. Importantly, the formation of such voids or seams could lead to significant variations during the recessing of the materials of the gate structure. The presence of these voids and seams may ultimately result in devices that perform at levels less than anticipated or, in some cases, the formation of devices that are simply not acceptable and have to be discarded.
When manufacturing advanced integrated circuit products using HK/MG replacement gate structures, particularly in situations where the products also include very tight spacing between source/drain contact structures, such as products using self-aligned source/drain contacts, some amount of the work function metals in the gate cavity 20 must be removed from the gate cavity 20 to make room for additional materials, i.e., to make room within the upper portion of the gate cavity 20 for a bulk conductor material, such as tungsten and aluminum, and a gate cap layer. This process operation is sometimes referred to as work-function chamfering. In such a work-function chamfering process, some form of a protective material must be formed in the gate cavity 20 above the metal layer 30D to protect desired portions of the underlying metal layers during the work-function chamfering etching process. If the lateral space 39 (to the extent it exists) cannot be reliably filled with such a protective material, such as a flowable oxide material, then the work-function chamfering etching process cannot be performed for fear of removing needed portions of the metal layers during the course of performing the work-function chamfering etching process.
The present disclosure is directed to methods of forming replacement gate structures for semiconductor devices, such as transistors, and the resulting semiconductor devices that may avoid, or at least reduce, the effects of one or more of the problems identified above.